


Anything You can Do, I can do Better.

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Dorks, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Song fic, Team as Family, This song suddenly appeared in my playlist and i had to..., but i am not good at animation, i'd love to animate it, if you want to animate it feel free to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: “Anything you can do, I can do better.” Pidge said pointing at Lance who burst out laughing.“HA!”





	Anything You can Do, I can do Better.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry XD

  “Anything you can do, I can do better.” Pidge said pointing at Lance who burst out laughing.

  “HA!”

  “I can do anything better than you.” Pidge continued.

  “No you can't.” Lance said curtly, sitting up from where he had laid down on the common rooms sofa.

  “Yes, I can.” Pidge retorted.

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can.”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can, Yes, I can!” Pidge sing-songed.

Allura and Coran shared confused looks while everyone else groaned.

 

  “Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you.” Lance sang

  “No, you're not.” Pidge replied in denial

  “Yes, I am.”

  “No, you're not.” She shook her head

  “Yes, I am.”

  “No, you're not!”

  “Yes, I am, Yes, I am!” Lance grinned.

 

  “I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge.” Lance sang with a smirk.

  “I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow.” Pidge bit back

  “I can live on only bread and cheese.” Lance said with power

  “And only on that?” Pidge asked

  “Yes.” Lance said and nodded.

  “So can a rat.” Pidge snorted, getting betrayed glares from Platt, Chulatt, Plachu and Chuchule while Allura gasped.

Lance scowled at the green paladin.

 

  “Any note you can sing, I can sing higher.” He sang.

  “I can sing any note higher than you.” Pidge sang back with a self-satisfied smirk.

  “No, you can't.” Lance sang slightly higher.

  “Yes, I can.” Pidge sang back with even higher tone

  “No, you can't.” and higher

  “Yes, I can.”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can.”

  “No, you caaaan't.”

  “Yes, I CAAAAAAAAAAAN!” Pidge sang with the highest note on her voice

 

  “How do you sing that high?!” Lance asked with a pout

  “I’m a _girl_!” Pidge replied with a smirk, causing Lance to pout harder, before he lit up.

 

  “Anything you can say, I can say softer.”

  “I can say anything softer than you.”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can.”

  “No, you can't.” Lance almost whispered

  “Yes, I can.” Pidge mumbled back

  “No, you can't.”

“Yes, I can.” She said before she grew annoyed “YES, I CAN!” she roared, startling the mice and Keith who had almost fallen asleep.

  “I can drink my nunvill faster than a flicker.” Lance sang

  “I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!” Pidge retorted making Coran look betrayed.

  “I can open any safe.” Lance sang

  “Without being caught?”

  “You bet.” Lance said and crossed his arms and nodded.

  “That's what I thought... you crook.” Pidge replied causing Hunk to snort, and Lance to look at her with an expression of shock.

 

  “Any note you can hold, I can hold longer.”

  “I can hold any note longer than you.”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can”

  “No, you ca-a-a-a-n't.”

  “Yes, I can....Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-” Allura looked worried while the others shared unsure glances “I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-A-n!” Pidge sang loudly and long before she wheezed.

  “Yes, you ca-a-a-an!” Lance sang gesturing at her with both arms, before he looked at her with narrowed eyes “Where do you keep all that air?” Pidge just groaned and Lance grimaced.

 

  “Anything you can say, I can say faster.”

  “I can say anything faster than you.”

  “No, you can't.” Lance said in a rush

  “Yes, I can.” Pidge said even faster.

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can.”

  “Noyoucan't.”

  “YesIcan!” Shiro rubbed his hands over his face looking in pain and very close to snap.

 

  “I can jump a hurdle.” Lance said jumping to his feet.

  “I can wear a girdle.”

  “I can knit a sweater!”

  “I can fill it better!”

  “I can do most anything!” Lance said with belief.

  “Can you bake a pie?” Pidge asked with shiny eyes

  “No.” Lance said with a frown.

  “Neither can I.” Pidge grumbled. As Hunk and Keith groaned and face palmed themselves hard enough to echo in the room.

 

  “Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter” Lance sang

  “I can sing anything sweeter than you.” Pidge retorted

  “No, you caaaaaan't.” Lance sang as he swayed on his feet.

  “Yes, I ca-a-a-an.”

  “No, you caaaaaaan't.”

  “Yes, I can.”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Yes, I can.”

  “No, you can't.”

  “Oh Yes, I can.”

  “No, you can't, can't, can't!” Lance said pointing at her.

  “Yes, I can, can, can!” Pidge sang back and got to her feet. Then at the same time they sang loudly to try and over voice the other.

  “Yes, I can!” Pidge sang

  “No, you can't!” Lance sang

Shiro got up from the sofa and ushered Allura and Coran out, Hunk and Keith followed along with the mice. Once the blue and green paladin started they kept it up until one of them or both lost their voice.


End file.
